a. Field of the Invention
This relates generally to an image pickup apparatus, and more particularly, to an image pickup apparatus having an optical filter.
b. Description of the Related Art
Typically, optical aberrations are generated in an image pickup apparatus because a light flux emitted from one point of an object forms an image with some divergence on an image pickup surface of an image sensor. Among the optical aberrations, chromatic aberrations may result in lateral color shift due to difference in image capturing magnifications for respective light wavelengths. Such position shift of the light rays focused on the image sensor may cause errors especially to light field information, which makes it difficult to produce a reconstructed image with good accuracy.